Apartment 195
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: Thorin wasn't one to admit his defeats easily. Especially ones like this. He was the owner of one of the biggest companies in the world. He would not be defeated by being locked out of his own apartment. Based on the Imgur photo. Fluff. One-shot. For Aubrey. (I've now updated them with all the one-shots on AO3. Warning chapter 7 is smut)
1. Stuck

Thorin wasn't one to admit his defeats easily. Especially ones like this. He was the owner of one of the biggest companies in the world. He would not be defeated by being locked out of his own apartment.

His day had begun in a rush of missed phone calls and emails blowing up his phone at four thirty this morning. Some important clients were coming into town and without an intern to deal with him phone calls and appointments it had all fallen on Thorin himself. He remanded himself that if he had just _kept_ the last intern then the busiest week of his life wouldn't fall on him and possibly increase the grey hairs on his head, if not completely finish off his black locks.

The day hadn't progressed any easier as it went on. Even now his phone would buzz from emails and light up next to him. His battery was dying and his charger was in his apartment, the one he was currently locked out of.

His apartment building wasn't busy, at least everyone was busy everywhere, _but_ the apartment. He had called the General Manager and told him his situation, but he told him that the maintenance man was out sick. He cursed his luck and sat waiting for the locksmith he called. They told him they'd be there in an hour, but when he called it was five thirty, from the clock on his phone it was now eight o' clock. Thorin doubted they'd come at all. He thought about calling his sister, Dis, but if there was any chance that she got her sons to sleep she would never let him hear the end of it if he called her and woke up his nephews.

He had spent the first hour of waiting, pacing in front of his door, hoping someone would come by or that the locksmith would be there, but when he reached the hour and a half mark he gave up his pacing to sit against his door. He had one leg bent with his hand resting on it and the other straight out, tempting anyone to trip over his leg. He had thought about just knocking the door down and paying for it, but decided against that in favor of not possibly injuring himself or setting off his home alarm. He wanted the cops as far away from his apartment as possible.

Thorin turned off the notifications on his phone and pulled up one of the games he had downloaded for his nephews. He played that for some time before his screen went dark and his phone died. He groaned, throwing his phone down beside him and hit his head on the door. He sat there for god knows how long before his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep in the deserted hallway.

xXx

It was some time later when the rustling of a bag woke up Thorin. He looked around and saw a small man with short, curly hair the color of honey. He looked scared to have startled Thorin awake. He had seen the smaller man a few times when their mail got delivered to the wrong apartment. Thorin was 195 A. The other man was 195 B. Thorin wracked his brain for the man's name. Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins. He was a very polite man and Thorin would be lying if he said he didn't sometimes take the man's mail so he would have a reason to talk to him.

He'd stopped that after an unknown half naked man answered the door.

Thorin couldn't help but notice some similarities between the man and himself. Tall, black hair, and blue eyes. Thorin seemed to have a permanent scowl on his face while the other man looked smug. He handed over the envelope and went back to his apartment.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Oakenshield. I didn't mean to startle you." Thorin stood up, shaking his head. Bilbo noticed Thorin's predicament and refrained from remarking on the absurdity of it. "Uh, are you locked out of your apartment?" Thorin would not blush.

"Yes, do you have the time?" Bilbo walked to his door next to Thorin's. He put his bags down and looked at his watch.

"It's 10:45, Mr. Oakenshield." Bilbo looked at him confused. Thorin put a hand on his face and rubbed the sleep from his countenance. He was going to have a word with the locksmith come morning. He muttered some curse words just for good measure.

"Thorin." Bilbo tilted his head. "Please, my name's Thorin." Bilbo blinked.

"I know what your name is; I get your mail sometimes." Thorin thought he might blush from that. Of course his neighbor knew his name. Bilbo opened his door and just as he was about to go inside Thorin piped up,

"Um, would you happen to know how to," He didn't know how to proceed. He found himself unbelievably nervous under the grey eyed man's stare. He reminded himself that he was Thorin Oakenshield, owner of Erebor Industries and he would not be –

"Pick a lock?" Thorin blushed. He looked away and went to stammer out a reply. "Are you implying that I lock myself out of my home a lot, Mr. Oakenshield?" Thorin stammered trying to come up with a reply. He was tired and vexed and wanted nothing more than to take a hot shower and go to bed.

"Well, no, but I – " He stopped before he said something he'd regret. Bilbo gave a small smile and continued in the house.

"I _have_ been locked out of my house by angry ex's before." Bilbo motioned his head for Thorin to follow him and Thorin grabbed his phone before following Bilbo inside. "Let me put my stuff away." Thorin had never been inside Bilbo's apartment. He had only seen it from the door way. He just assumed it was much like his. "Then I'll help you with your," Bilbo looked back with a joking smile and a glint in his eye. "Predicament." Bilbo's home had the same layout like Thorin's but it was nothing like the business man's. Bilbo's home had warm wood flooring that Thorin could nearly see himself in. There were homely couches with the same warm colored wood, most likely cherry or mahogany. There were green curtains on all of the windows that would have been nice with the morning sun shining through them onto the perfectly polished wood floor.

Thorin ran a hand over the back of the walnut couch. His own home was much darker. Full of blacks and very modern. In Bilbo's apartment it felt like he walked out of the city and into a warm country side full of rolling hills and soft grass. Thorin's home was much more like a mountain with sharp edges and cold stone. It was a refreshing change. Thorin turned around to see Bilbo pulling groceries out of his bags.

"How did you get yourself locked out of the house?" Bilbo gave a sly smile. "There won't be an angry girlfriend on the other side wielding a knife will there?" Thorin gave a small smile. He shifted his feet and walked towards the large kitchen.

"Uh, no, no. Not a _girl_ friend at least." Bilbo's ears perked up, but he didn't say anything. He simply reached up and put some spices in his shelves. "I got my lanyard caught on the door handle and the keys swung inside as the door closed." Bilbo turned his head with a broad smile. He got off his tiptoes and turned to face Thorin.

"Why didn't you just open the door?" Thorin looked at his hands as he sat down at the breakfast bar separating them. Bilbo leaned on it with his hands clasped in front of him.

"My door automatically locks after it's been closed." Thorin grumbled. He inspected the immaculately clean granite counter top of the traditional English kitchen. Bilbo refrained from laughing until Thorin looked up at him and he couldn't hold back the giggles. Bilbo's face lid up as he chuckled. After a minute or two Thorin smiled and chuckled at his own luck. Bilbo reached across the counter top and put his hand on top of Thorin's joined ones.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh," Bilbo took a deep breath and gave Thorin's hands a gentle squeeze. "But that is the funniest thing I've heard all day." Bilbo removed his hand and Thorin didn't show his disappointment. Bilbo went back to putting his wares away. "Might as well say the King of Erebor was defeated by a faulty lanyard and Newton's laws of Gravity." Bilbo gave one last chuckle and even though he was laughing at Thorin he didn't mind as long as he got to hear the chestnut haired man laugh. Bilbo sat staring into his fridge for a few moments before he turned around. "From the fact I found you sleeping outside your door since god knows when I can safely assume you haven't eaten dinner?" Thorin's stomach growled at the prospect. He looked at the time on the microwave. It was nearly 11:30. He couldn't ask Bilbo to not only unlock his door, but make him dinner as well? Thorin shrugged his shoulders.

"I couldn't ask that of you." Thorin's stomach seemed to deem it appropriate to disregard his previous statement with a loud grumble. Thorin had the decency to look embarrassed and pressed his knuckles to his mouth. Bilbo smirked. The one that did funny things to Thorin's insides and made him steal his neighbor's mail.

"Good thing I didn't ask." Bilbo turned around and began to pull things out of his fridge. Thorin nearly vaulted over the breakfast bar, but he didn't think Bilbo would think too kindly of him if he did so. He got up and came around the counter in long strides and grabbed the celery from Bilbo.

"Bilbo, please, I couldn't ask that of you." Bilbo scrunched up his face as if he just said that there were aliens living in the Arctic Circle. "Please." His voice was soft and Bilbo sighed before acquiescing. He began to put the items away and soon he was leading Thorin out of his apartment, he made a quick detour into his bathroom, but was back soon enough. They arrived at his locked door and Bilbo closed his own. Locking it and pocketing the key. Thorin sat leaning on the door jamb, watching Bilbo and he pulled a bobby pin out of his pocket and began to tinker with the locking mechanism. It only took five minutes before the door was swinging open and Bilbo put his foot in, on the off chance it decided to close again. Thorin grabbed his keys and slung them around his wrist making sure they didn't get caught in the door again.

Thorin looked at Bilbo. Bilbo held the door open with his foot and offered Thorin entrance into his apartment. Thorin switched with Bilbo, his hand on the door handle and his back to the door. He looked at Bilbo with a faint smile. "Thank you, very much for helping me out." Thorin said softly. Bilbo gave a slow nod. He was going to go inside when the thought of leaving the smaller man made him reckless. "Uh, would you like to," Thorin stopped and his palm felt sweaty on the door handle. He was Thorin Oakenshield, destroyer of companies and blushing school boy around Bilbo Baggins. "Come in for a cuppa? And maybe we can order some food?" Both of their stomachs growled in the quiet hallway. They both laughed softly.

"Yes, I would like that very much." Thorin's face broke out into a smile and he let the smaller man inside. "But I believe my cooking is much more sublime then any delivery." Thorin shucked his shoes and his coat. Taking Bilbo's and putting it on the coat rack.

"Is that so? I'll have to come over and try it then." Bilbo turned around and smiled.

"Would it be a shame if you got locked out of your house around 6 o' clock tomorrow night?" Thorin smiled walking into his kitchen to grab the teapot and two cups. He turned to Bilbo who was sitting at the counter, leaning on it with his head on his fists.

"No, as a matter of fact," Thorin leaned on his side of the counter, his face only inches from Bilbo's. Bilbo's eyes flickered from Thorin's eyes to his lips. "I would like that very much."


	2. You Can't Hurry Love

Thorin held his head in his hand, his eyes closed as his headache persisted to dance around the room throwing flower petals at him. He knew it was a bad idea telling Dwalin. He hadn't been this excited to hear that Thorin had a date since college when Thorin finally stopping going after money grabbing women and went out with a cute barista that smelt like palm trees and didn't use his father's last name like a get out of jail free card. Dwalin had a flower crown on his shaved head and carrying a wicker basket as he pranced around Thorin's office throwing rose petals of all colors at Thorin. He could only imagine the looks the surly dwarf received on the elevator ride up.

"Thorin's got a date! Thorin's got a date!" He sing songed and finally stopped dancing. Thorin thought he was finally done until the smell of roses engulfed his senses and the basket was upturned on his head.

"Dwalin!" Thorin snapped and the man put the flower crown atop Thorin's head. He scowled at his friend, but didn't remove the crown. Dwalin stood in front of the desk, obviously happy with his work. He hurried to grab his phone and snap a photo. Thorin stood up and Dwalin pocketed the phone.

"A crown fit for the King of Erebor." Dwalin snickered and Thorin moved to chase down Dwalin, but the other man was already out of the office and sliding around the corner to the elevator. His laughter ringing in the halls.

"Find me an intern or you're fired!" Thorin yelled. Anyone nearby vanished from the hallways. Thorin's phone buzzed and he looked at it, it was a text from Dwalin.

 _New Picture Message!_

Thorin dared open it. It was him covered in rose petals and a flower crown. His phone buzzed again and it was another text from Dwalin.

 _Fire me and I'll show your sister._

Thorin groaned. He settled for having to kill his best friend. He walked back to his desk and cleared it off as best he could, so he could continue to work. He hoped the day would pass without further incident so he may enjoy his dinner with Bilbo. The last thing he needed was to get nothing done while he thought about a short man with honey colored hair and a sharp tongue.

xXx

Thorin left the office at four thirty. He wanted to make sure he had enough time to unwind – although spending any amount of time with Bilbo calmed even the most prominent vein in Thorin's forehead – before he would have dinner with his companion. His driver was waiting for him at the street when he came down. He thanked the man for picking him up early and they drove off.

"Long day at work, sir?" The chauffer looked between the road and the rearview mirror where Thorin was _still_ picking rose petals out of his hair.

"No worse than the others, I just may have one less friend by the end of it." The driver chuckled as he maneuvered through traffic.

"I haven't known you to have many, might I suggest keeping the few you have." Thorin sighed as his piles of rose petals began to grow on the seat next to him.

"You have a point, thank you, Balin." The driver only nodded as he made his way to Thorin's apartment complex. As they neared, Thorin felt his nerves start to jitter in excitement. He cursed Baggins for turning him into some teenage boy with a crush. His driver arrived exactly on time at his apartment complex. Thorin thanked Balin and hurried to get out of the car. Balin left him with one last remark,

"Flower or no, the crown suits you." Thorin didn't have time to respond before Balin was gone and he was left standing with his hands full of rose petals and flower crown on his head. Thorin saw the funny looks the passersby were giving him and he did the most reasonable thing a man could do in his situation. He stuffed the rose petals in his pockets and looked broodingly at the ground as he made his way to the lobby. One of the two brothers that lived on the first floor came out and greeted Thorin. He nodded a greeting and pressed the button for the elevator. Thorin waited for elevator with growing impatience.

"Special event at the office?" Nori motioned to the crown on Thorin's head. Thorin looked up and grumbled, taking it off.

"My friend thought it would be hilarious to flower bomb my office, all because I'm going on a date." Nori stopped picking at his fingernails and looked at Thorin with sudden interest.

"Oh?" Nori had a certain mischievous gleam in his eye. Thorin nearly kicked the doors to the elevator; it still hadn't arrived at the lobby. "Who's the lucky lady?" Thorin chuckled.

" _He_ is none of your business." Nori whooped aloud and ran to his door, banging on it. He was yelling and moved to bang on the only other door on the first level.

"Ori! Call your wallet onions because when you open it you'll start crying! Pay up, little brother!" The door opened and Ori came out looking confused. He saw Thorin standing, waiting for the elevator. The other door opened to reveal Gloin. His son not far behind him.

"Well hello there, Mr. Thorin." Thorin nodded a hello. He didn't know what Nori was up to, but he seemed set on disturbing everyone for the next three levels. Bofur poked his head down the rafters and cursed out Nori.

"We only agreed on fifteen if it was with Bilbo!" Thorin stiffened and figured out what was going on. He turned around and now Ori, Nori, Gloin, Oin, Bofur, Bifur, Bombur, and Dori huddled around Thorin. Thorin eyed all of them with a suspicious glint. They were all silent. Gimli seemed as confused as Thorin. Nori urged Thorin to provide them an answer to a question no one asked. Thorin turned around to the elevator and repeatedly pressed the button.

"Hey who took the sign down? That thing hasn't worked since Bofur and Nori –" Ori didn't finish when Thorin whipped around and glared at Bofur and Nori.

"Bilbo's going to be pissed," Everyone cleared a path for Thorin as there were hoots and hollers compiled with groaning and men pulling out their wallets to exchange money. Thorin ran up the stairs hoping to make it at latest seven o' clock. Thorin was winded and a small sheen of sweat dotted his forehead when he made it to his apartment. He unlocked the door and hurried in, debating the shower, but when he saw the time of 5:30 he forwent the shower instead for a fresh shirt with deodorant and cologne. He put the flower crown on his counter and thought to brush his teeth before checking the clock. 5:55. Thorin looked at himself one last time in the mirror and headed out his door to Bilbo's. He knocked and soon the smaller man could be moving around inside. The door opened and it revealed Bilbo with his hair slightly damp from a shower and in nice slacks. His shirt had no jacket, revealing the black bracers. The outfit was topped off with a green bow tie.

Thorin sat dumbfounded that he didn't move even when Bilbo stepped aside to let him in. When Thorin still hadn't moved Bilbo grabbed the business man's tie and pulled him in. Thorin stumbled in, but caught himself and his legs decided to work again. He walked into the apartment and Bilbo already had a cuppa sitting, waiting for Thorin on the breakfast bar. Thorin thanked Bilbo and sat down on the stool. He took a careful sip of the drink and found it to be just the way he liked it.

"What would you like to eat?" Thorin shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have any preference towards food. Bilbo's smile didn't fade.

"I'll eat whatever you put in front of me." Bilbo laughed and stood up from the counter.

"Oh no, no, Mr. King of Erebor, you'll be helping me." Thorin sputtered his drink a little, but managed not to get any on his shirt, just a few drops dribbled from his lip. He was handed a napkin and he thanked the smaller man. He wiped at his chin and checked his shirt once again, but there weren't any spills.

"I can't cook." Bilbo opened the fridge and began to pull things out. He set them on the counter and Thorin could see a good majority was vegetables and he only scrunched up his face when he saw the green ones. Bilbo seemed satisfied with his selection and saw that Thorin still hadn't grabbed any tools to help.

"You know how to wield a knife, yes?" Thorin nodded as Bilbo came around and reached over Thorin's shoulders to grab the seam of his jacket, nudging it off of Thorin. "Would hate to get this dirty." Thorin ignored the way his pulse raced as the smaller man leaned over him and how his fingertips felt like fire on his chest and shoulders. Thorin helped Bilbo take off his jacket and as he was going to stand to put it on the coat rack, Bilbo stopped him from going further by putting his fingers on the tie knot at Thorin's neck and began to loosen it. "I will not have this joining in with the eggplant." Thorin let him take off his tie and then proceed to put his tie in his coat pocket and the coat on the rack. It fit rather nicely next to Bilbo's.

Thorin rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and put his hair in a messy bun atop his head. He doubted that Bilbo would be thrilled to find Thorin's hair all in the food. He looked over to where Bilbo was fiddling with the sink, washing his hands, and Thorin popped the first button of his shirt. Bilbo threw something at Thorin and he recognized it as an apron. Thorin put it on and went to the sink to wash his hands. There was something very becoming of washing his hands next to Bilbo with the intent they would be cooking dinner together. He found he wanted for of it and would find a reason to cook with Bilbo any chance he got.

"We'll start you on the preparation." Bilbo was lacking an apron and was putting things on the cutting board. He pulled out two knives that were nearly identical except for the handles. Thorin grabbed his and they stood next to each other, Bilbo placing an eggplant in front of both of them. He started to cut the eggplant. Thorin watched with a careful eye and by the time Bilbo was done he began to do his own. It wasn't as evenly proportioned like Bilbo's but it was decent enough for being a novice. After showing Thorin how to slice the eggplant Bilbo got two bowls ready. One with eggs and the other with bread crumbs. He began to take the slices that Thorin was pushing to the side and dunking them in the egg before placing them in the bread crumbs. He lined them perfectly in a pan. Once the first layer was done he spread cheese over it and a red sauce that he must have prepared earlier. Thorin's mouth was watering from the smell. Bilbo went to wash his hands before proceeding and Thorin dared to dip his finger in the sauce, taking a quick taste. He felt a sharp smack on his shoulder.

"Ow." Thorin feigned pain. Bilbo wagged a finger at him and proceeded to lay the next layer. They fell into an easy rhythm. Each time Bilbo would go back to wash his hands, Thorin would steal some piece of the ensemble. Bilbo had had enough of Thorin's escapades and decided on a few of his own as well. Bilbo came up behind Thorin and ran his hands from his stomach up to the taller man's chest. He splayed his hands over the apron and fiddled with the open buttons there. Thorin nearly cut himself when he felt the heat of the smaller man's body against his own. As quick as he was there he was backing up.

"Thorin?" Bilbo came out from behind him, a puzzled look on his face. Thorin put the knife down and turned to him. Bilbo was holding a rose petal in his hand and Thorin had completely forgotten about the incident in his office. He backed up and had a sly smile on his face. Bilbo squint his eyes in suspicion. Thorin shoved his hands in his pockets and pulled out the rose petals that Dwalin had dumped in his hair. Before Bilbo could speak Thorin threw them at the smaller man and they both laughed as the rose petals exploded all over the kitchen. Bilbo managed to grab a few and throw them back at Thorin.

And so began the great petal chase of Bilbo's apartment. They moved from the kitchen, gathering as many petals as they could and each hid on either side of Bilbo's apartment. Bilbo walked, nearly silent to where he thought Thorin was hiding. His footsteps nearly soundless on the hardwood floor. Thorin jumped up and moved to make a run for Bilbo, but got a face full of petals instead. Bilbo laughed as Thorin threw his own at Bilbo, still not entirely sure how he had missed the smaller man's approach. They both bent to gather more and didn't make it to standing up straight again before they were both throwing petals at each other. Laughter filling the air and smiles on each man that reached from ear to ear. Thorin lost his footing and tumbled onto the hardwood. Bilbo gasped and leaned forward to help him up, but Thorin grabbed him and they were both sitting on the floor. Thorin leaned forward, one hand on Bilbo's chin, and his eyes on the smaller man's lips. They were inches apart when Bilbo closed his eyes and made a grave mistake.

His shirt was stuffed full of rose petals. Bilbo gasped and scowled at Thorin who stood up and tried to gain purchase on the hard wood as he scurried away. Bilbo crossed his arms and pouted.

"Cheater!" Bilbo called and he heard Thorin's deep laugh sound from the kitchen. Bilbo stood up and shook out the rose petals as best he could. His home was littered with petals. He smiled fondly at the scene.

"All's fair in love and war!" Thorin sounded from within the home. He could hear the faucet turn on then off. "And this is a mighty war indeed!" Bilbo walked to the kitchen and leaned on the wall that blocked off the kitchen from the hallway that led to his bedroom.

"If that's how we're going to play then I believe, Mr. Oakenshield, that you will be waving your white flag in no time." Bilbo went to the sink and washed his hands before resuming his placing of the eggplant in the pan. Once all of the eggplant was sliced and placed Thorin gathered up the waste and Bilbo pulled out the drawer that hid the trashcan. The oven chimed and Bilbo just finished putting the rest of the cheese and sauce on the eggplant and opened the oven, slipping the pan in. Bilbo nearly dropped the pan when Thorin's hand traveled from Bilbo's shoulders to his lower back. He put the pan down safely and closed the oven door as he straightened. Thorin wrapped his hand around Bilbo's waist and put his head on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo could smell rain and rose petals and he thought the smell might intoxicate him. Then he was gone. Bilbo could breathe again.

Bilbo moved to his cupboards and grabbed two wine glasses. He set them on the counter and decided on the best wine to complement the meal. He settled on a simple Zinfandel. He popped the top and inhaled the oaky smell of it. He smirked as he poured some into Thorin's first then his own. Thorin sniffed the wine before taking a small taste. By his smile Bilbo could only attest that he enjoyed it. Bilbo went back into the fridge and pulled out another assortment of vegetables.

"I appreciate your offer to cook for me, but you realize that I'm not a rabbit, right?" Thorin chuckled at Bilbo's haughty expression. He took another sip of his wine. It was a wise choice on the cook's part.

"We'll see about that." Bilbo grabbed another knife and began to chop the vegetables at a professional rate. Thorin didn't hide his surprise. Bilbo had a smug smirk on his face. He continued to slice the cucumbers and place them in a bowl with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, carrots, and red bell peppers. He used his hands to toss the salad and Thorin refrained from making a comment. Thorin stood up and attempted to remove the apron from his waist. He scowled as he found it had been knotted from his chase with Bilbo. He didn't have the patience to untie it and attempted to slip out of it, but he had tightened it around his waist too tight. Bilbo noticed his dilemma and sat watching him with an evil glint in his eye. Thorin ducked his head and once again asked the smaller man for his help. Bilbo put the knife down and walked around the counter. He came up behind Thorin and used this time to tease the taller man like he had done to him.

Bilbo pretended to inspect the knot, but he was admiring his view. Thorin was wearing black slacks that hugged his hips and clung to his thighs in an enticing way. Bilbo twiddled the knot in his hands as he contemplated his next move. He used his other hand to follow the path of Thorin's belt and his fingers danced onto the fabric of the shirt. He felt Thorin's breath hitch and the way his shirt stretched over his shoulders. Bilbo removed the knot with his deft fingers and let the ties fall to Thorin's sides. He moved around Thorin back on the other side of the counter, but not without a soft pat on Thorin's backside. Thorin made a soft noise in the back of his throat and grabbed onto the counter. Bilbo hid his smile behind his wine glass. Thorin removed the apron and gave it back to Bilbo. The other man took it and folded it back up, putting it away.

"Did the elevator work when you came home this afternoon?" Bilbo thought it was an odd question. He put his wine glass down.

"Yes?" He tilted his head to the side. If he was looking for any pretense or explanation he was sorely wrong. Thorin only scowled and swirled his wine in his glass. Bilbo took another sip as Thorin asked him another question,

"I couldn't help but notice you are quiet adept in your cooking abilities." Thorin remarked. It sounded like a question without being a question and one Bilbo was more than welcome to answer. This one would receive a more gratifying explanation then the previous question.

"I went to culinary school after high school. I graduated top of my class and was referred to many five star restaurants, but I had a dream of opening up my own tea house to fulfill." Bilbo smirked at the tilt of Thorin's head. The smell of cooking cheese began to fill their senses.

"Is that where the little bunny works?" Thorin took great delight in referring to the smaller man as 'little bunny' and watching the golden haired man purse his lips at the nickname.

"It's not as renowned as Erebor Industries, but it holds its own." Thorin nodded.

"I can tell." Thorin looked around Bilbo's apartment. Bilbo's initial haughtiness to the nickname faded as Thorin took his apartment into consideration.

"It's called Tea Baggins, but everyone calls it Baggins." Bilbo took a sip of his wine. "If you ever are in the area." He said around his glass. He didn't expect Thorin's slow nod and soft smile.

"I'll find time." Bilbo blushed and turned away before he could make a fool of himself. Thankfully the timer for the eggplant parmesan sounded and Bilbo turned around to turn off the oven and grabbed some oven mits. He opened the oven and pulled out the hot pan. He placed it on the stove and closed the oven without wandering hands trailing fire on his chest, back, or rear. He took off the mits and washed his hands, the smell of food making his stomach growl. He moved to turn around and get plates, but was stopped by broad arms on either side of him. Thorin's hair was falling out of its seemingly perfect bun atop his head, leaving little fly aways in his eyes.

"I believe the dictionary has a picture of you within its vast pages." Bilbo started. He was proud of his composure. Thorin's eyes lit up at Bilbo's words. His mouth quirked in a taunting smile. "Right next to the word 'tease'." Bilbo ducked out of Thorin's arms. He grabbed some plates and silverware and set up the little table by his bay windows. Thorin brought over their wine and the bottle. Bilbo set down trivets to put the hot pan on and placed the salad on the other side of the table by the wine. The lights from the city provided just enough to illuminate the little area and they sat down across from each other. Bilbo held up his wine glass and took a sip. "And thus you profess to me your undying love of rabbit food." Bilbo put his wine glass down and they began to dish out their food.

"That remains to be seen, little bunny." Bilbo scowled, but internally his heart was racing as he watched the street lights dance in Thorin's eyes and play with the shine of Thorin's black hair, making the gray hairs more prominent, but no less delightful. Bilbo hid his smile behind his forkful of eggplant parmesan as he eyed a rose petal tangled in Thorin's messy bun.


	3. Take Me Home Tonight

"Where are you off to in a hurry?" Dwalin took a sip from his coffee mug. It was nearly ten o' clock, but that didn't improve the other man's mood until he had at least three cups of coffee. His intern knew the way to order it now, there was already a cup sitting there once the other was finished. Dwalin would give the man a raise if he was getting paid. Thorin didn't answer the question as he continued to organize his desk and gather his jacket up. He had been working his ass off this past week to get this one day off. There were only a few things that he had to get done, but he thankfully finished those without any interruptions.

For the past two weeks Thorin had been the guest at Bilbo's home and they had made dinner together. He had picked up a few things from his impromptu cooking lessons from his host. He decided he was going to show Bilbo what he could do in the kitchen. That meant he had to go shopping and make something that the chef would enjoy. Dwalin smirked as he followed Thorin down the hallway to the elevator.

"Does this have something to do with your little crush?" Thorin nearly growled. He scowled at the numbers on the top of the elevator as they lit up on their descent. He pulled out his phone and texted Bilbo.

 _What time are you expecting to be home tonight?_ He put his phone in his pocket and knew that the smaller man was at work, therefore wouldn't get back to him when he could. Dwalin was peeking over at his phone the whole time and Thorin hid his screen by turning the brightness down.

"If you are going shopping for lingerie, might I suggest blues or blacks? And any combination of the two." Dwalin piped up as the door opened revealing a few people who worked on the lower levels. They all heard the comment and they blushed at the owner of their company stepped out of the elevator. Dwalin's laughter was following him as he left the building. Balin was waiting for him at the curb.

"The nearest Whole Foods." Thorin stated and Balin nodded slowly. The drive started out quiet enough. Balin must have been talking to Dwalin because he didn't seem to have any doubt in his mind what Thorin was planning. Thorin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out to see that Bilbo had replied.

 _My overnight chef called in sick, so I have to cover until I find someone to take the night shift._ Thorin frowned and was going to start typing when another message popped up. _I'll be home at 7. :)._ Thorin smiled and he knew his deadline.

"You seem to be hitting it off quite well with this little neighbor of yours." Balin looked in the rearview mirror as Thorin responded to Bilbo's text. Balin was watching the road with an inquiring eye. Thorin ignored the attempt to start a conversation about his relationship with Bilbo. He wanted to get done with shopping and to his apartment, so he could attempt some semblance of dinner for Bilbo.

xXx

Bilbo walked into his tea house at 5:45 with high hopes for today. He should know by now that he shouldn't expect that from the city that never sleeps. Hamfast visibly relaxed when Bilbo came in. He walked over to the owner and gave him a note. The lobby didn't have hardly any people in it, but from the frayed look on Hamfast's face he figured that it was internal problems rather than customer problems.

"Mr. Baggins it's good to see you." Hamfast sighed and Bilbo read over the note. His overnight chef had fallen ill and wouldn't be able to come in. Bilbo sighed and knew that he would have to cover the shift until someone else could come in. He began to think over everyone he could find to do it.

"Hello, Hamfast, how have you been?" He gave a tired smile and nodded to him.

"The truck got held up and won't be here until tomorrow. Our overnighter is ill. And we have to train the newbie in the kitchen today." Bilbo nodded and started with the biggest priority first.

"When will the newbie be here?" Bilbo walked to the back. The kitchen crew greeted him and he big them all a good morning. He grabbed the chart and looked at who was scheduled to come in today. Bilbo saw that the newbie 'Bain' would be with them at ten. He made a note to find him a supervisor. Bilbo grabbed himself an apron and put everything in his office. He wrapped himself in the apron and dismissed Hamfast back to his station. Bilbo grabbed his phone and called his cousin, Drogo. He had given him a job when his firm went bankrupt and he had a small child to take care off. "Drogo!" He was shocked when his cousin picked up.

"Yes, Bilbo?" He sounded wide awake, so Bilbo guessed that Frodo had kept them up all night. He felt bad for asking.

"My overnight cancelled, would you be willing to cover?" Bilbo closed his eyes as he half hoped he said yes and half hoped he'd get a decent night of sleep tonight.

"I have to call you back. I'll give you your answer when I call back." Bilbo let out the breath he had been holding.

"Alright Drogo, goodbye." He waited for his cousin to say goodbye before he hung up and began to work on figuring out what he would be without until the truck comes in.

xXx

Bilbo saw the ambulance and the fire engine outside of the apartment. He cautiously stepped into the complex and braved the stairs. Bofur was on the second level looking up, holding onto his hat. He had a curious look in his eyes and he barely acknowledged Bilbo.

"Bofur?" The young man was startled by Bilbo's sudden appearance. "What's going on?" Bofur shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know I came home from work and they were just getting everything put out." He grumbled something else, but Bilbo couldn't hear him. The paramedics were coming down the stairs and the two men stepped aside for them. They had their backs to the wall as they tried to pick up bits of the conversation. It was nothing useful, so Bilbo began to ascend the stairs. "I'd be careful Mr. Bilbo; they didn't let me up there." He called from his standing.

"My apartment is up there, they have to let me in!" He called down and all he wanted to do was take a long bath and slip into his bed. Maybe even tease his neighbor a little if he had enough energy in him. That day had been nearly hell. The newbie wasn't bad, but it was hard to train a newbie when there was a huge lunch rush and it caught everyone off guard. Drogo had agreed to work despite Bilbo's reassurance that he could find someone else if they needed to get some sleep. Drogo persisted. In the end Bilbo was glad to be out of the kitchen and knew that it would be in very capable hands.

Bilbo had made himself dinner at the tea house and gave Drogo the money when he got there. He might share with Thorin if the older man hadn't already eaten. It was rather late and he didn't expect him to wait around for Bilbo to feed him. He wasn't a house cat. Although he did purr awfully like one.

As Bilbo neared the sixth floor he saw that the fire fighters were on his floor. He began to worry as he neared and saw they were exiting Thorin's apartment. The man in question was wrapped in a blanket and his hair drying on his shoulders. If he hadn't been so worried for his sake he would have admired the way his hair began to curl around his face and he could only imagine how it was when he didn't braid it.

"Thorin!" Bilbo ran forward and put his stuff down. Thorin stood up and gasped when Bilbo bombarded him in a hug. "Are you alright?" He nodded unable to breath. Bilbo stepped back and began to search the taller man for wounds.

"I'm alright, Bilbo, but my kitchen isn't." He said a little sheepishly. He hid his face behind his hair and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. "I wanted to surprise you." He looked up, sadness and embarrassment in his eyes.

"Well this _is_ a surprise, but I don't think that's what you were aiming for." Bilbo started. Thorin shook his head and looked back at the ground. Bilbo hugged Thorin again and this time he felt warm arms wrap around him.

"I wanted to make you dinner." Bilbo looked up at him. He had a small smile on his face as Thorin looked ashamed. "In turn I nearly burnt down the apartment complex." Bilbo chuckled.

"Good thing I brought dinner home tonight." Bilbo reached down and grabbed the to-go bag. "You don't have to make me dinner." Bilbo smirked with a soft laugh. "I like you because you _can't_ cook. That way you can't upstage me." Bilbo was laughing now. He didn't know how the man had lived his life so far. Bilbo has saved him numerous times and he had a feeling that this was going to be a reoccurring thing. Thorin looked at him with wide eyes. Bilbo grabbed his hand while the rest of the firefighters cleared out of the apartment. "Come on, we'll have dinner at my place. And next time you try to cook make sure _I'm_ there to make sure you don't burn off your hair or worse." Thorin was scowling now, but he obliged and followed Bilbo into his apartment, after closing his own door, making sure his keys were in his pocket and not on the door handle.


	4. Somebody To Love

Laughter rang in the kitchen. Soft sunset light filtered in from the open windows. Bilbo didn't have the view that Thorin did, but he had the fire escape which he turned into a small patio to eat from. Bilbo dipped his finger in the melted chocolate and smeared some on Thorin's cheek. Thorin jumped, but looked over at Bilbo. The smaller man had a dark glint in his eye and Thorin gave a sly smile. He took his hands out of the bowl of flour mixture and turned to Bilbo. Bilbo's eyes went wide, for he knew what he had gotten himself into and he feared what would happen next. They often had nights like this where they would end up with the food on themselves rather than in their stomachs.

It also usually ended up with one of them pinned against something with mouths on each other's. Although it never progressed past that. Thorin let Bilbo set the pace and Bilbo seemed to like to play hard to get. Each time Thorin thought something would happen Bilbo would stop and Thorin was sent home. Not that Thorin was complaining. Each time Bilbo left him outside his door his heart was racing and his blood boiling. It made him want to forget about pace and throw the door open where Thorin would not hesitate to pin him to the wall and fuck him until he couldn't walk, but he respected Bilbo and he didn't want him to think he was only after him for sex.

He found that the more he learned about the man the more he realized he knew nothing about the tea house owner that lived next to him. He wanted to know everything about him. He wanted to listen to Bilbo speak for days. That's why when he pinned Bilbo against the fridge he refrained from letting his hands wander and do something Bilbo wouldn't allow. In the quiet they could hear someone yelling outside in the hallway and they chose to ignore it except Thorin heard something that sounded familiar and faintly like his name. Thorin backed up and Bilbo dislodged his fingers from the taller man's hair. Again he thought he heard his name, but this time he knew the voice and he ran to the door and threw it open. Bilbo trailing behind him.

Dis stood outside with Fili and Kili. The two boys saw their uncle and ran to him, jumping in his arms. Bilbo looked in confusion at the boys then at the tall woman with her hair in an elegant braid. Thorin was about to speak when Dis interrupted and dropped Fili and Kili's stuff at his door.

"I got called away unexpectedly. I need you to watch them for a few days." Dis walked over to Thorin and gave both of her boys a kiss, saying how much she loved them and that she'd be back soon. They responded by hugging her – still in Thorin's arms – and she left just as her phone started to ring. Thorin looked between the boys and their luggage.

"Wait," Bilbo started. He was confused by this turn of events. He looked from Thorin to the boys in his arms. They had a striking resemblance to him and Bilbo felt his heart sink. "You have sons?" Thorin looked back at him and balked. The two boys in his arms looked at Thorin and laughed, squirming to get out of his grip. He let them down, but not before telling them to behave for Bilbo.

"No, they're my nephews." Thorin grabbed their stuff and unlocked his door, placing them inside before coming back out to see Fili and Kili gazing up at Bilbo. "That was my sister." Understanding dawned on Bilbo's face and he nodded. Thorin put his hand on the dark haired one first. "This is Kili." He put his hand on the blonde one. "This is Fili." They both continued to gaze up at Bilbo. Finally Kili spoke first,

"I'm five!" He held up his fingers. His brother held up eight fingers in return.

"And I'm eight." They both looked at each other before running inside and Thorin watched them. He put his hand on Bilbo's lower back and guided him back inside. Thorin shut the door and Bilbo was startled to feel Thorin's hand on his lower back. It was something so domestic that Bilbo had never experienced with his past flings. He had thought about this moment for such a long time, trying to fulfill those fantasies with people that looked strikingly similar to his broody neighbor, but none of them had been _Thorin_. It was like getting a postcard from Paris when you've seen the real thing. It never compared. Fili and Kili were sitting at the bar stools in the kitchen and they were looking at the mess that was dessert. They turned to Bilbo when they entered the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, boys, where are my manners?" Bilbo bowed to both of them. The boys watched with wide eyes. "I am Bilbo." They both smiled and after a quick look between each other they greeted Bilbo. Bilbo walked to the other side of the counter and he and Thorin started up making dessert again.

"What are you doing, Uncle Thorin?" Fili asked and they both were leaning over the counter to watch the two men cook.

"Should you really be cooking? Last time you did for mama you had to buy her a new pan set." Kili observed from his spot on the chair. Bilbo started laughing. Thorin felt the tips of his ears redden. He should have remembered from that time that he shouldn't try to surprise anyone with his cooking skills ever again. He wasn't sure if it was humanly possible to burn water, but Thorin believed he achieved it both times.

"Don't worry Bilbo is a very good chef." Thorin cleared his throat and they all looked at him as he tried to hide his shame. Everyone raised an eyebrow to him, but didn't say anything regarding. After Thorin's explosive surprise, Bilbo had made sure that there was no reason he should ever have to risk the safety of his eyebrows and kitchen for at best a grilled cheese. Bilbo sent him home with left over's or made both of them dinner at work then brought it home. Only when Bilbo knew he wouldn't be home in time would he send someone to Thorin's apartment with food. He didn't know how the man survived before him. They continued in compatible silence for some time. Thorin and Bilbo working and Fili and Kili watching the exchange.

"Uncle Thorin, is Bilbo your boyfriend?" It was Bilbo's turn for his ears to redden. Fili looked between them curiously as they looked between each other and then back at the small boy. Thorin finished putting the crust over the sliced apples. The smell of the savory concoction was hypnotizing to his nose. Thorin and Bilbo had certainly spoke about what they were, but it never got farther than friends who occasionally kiss before one of them ended up flustered and both of them were sexually frustrated.

"Fili?" Bilbo started. He took a sip of his wine before addressing the eight year old. "Would you be upset by the idea of me being your Uncle's boyfriend?" Fili and Kili looked at each other before taking a second to think.

"No, you're the prettiest one." Kili said before the boys started to giggle to each other and Bilbo didn't know whether to be offended or flattered. "Thorin talks about you to Ma all the time." Bilbo looked at Thorin from his leaning position on the counter. Thorin was washing his hands. Bilbo put the pie in the oven and set the timer.

"Does he now?" Bilbo went into the fridge and grabbed some juice boxes he kept in the fridge for Frodo when he had to sit him. He made sure the expiration dates weren't past the date. He set them in front of each of the boys. Both boys greedily ripped into the straws like the children they were and began to drink it. "What does he say?" Thorin was going to speak, but Bilbo silenced him with a stare. Thorin wasn't usually one to back down, but he shut his mouth and swirled the wine around in his glass, watching it spin.

"He tells Ma about how you own a tea house and you help him cook and Ma always asks him if he likes you." Fili supplied. Bilbo felt something stutter in his chest and he nearly regretted asking the question in the first place.

"And what does your Uncle say?" Bilbo feared the answer to this question, but he knew it was irrational to fear this answer. If it was bad then Thorin wouldn't be here. He wasn't a saint when it came to relationships, but he never let them get this close before. Before Fili could answer Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist and buried his nose in Bilbo's temple,

"Yes, very much." Thorin's gruff voice tickled the hair on his face and around his ear. Bilbo felt his heart race in his chest and he wondered if Thorin could feel it. It was like a bird trapped in a cage and he wanted to open the gate. Kili had been silent this whole time and Bilbo noticed that he had fallen asleep on the stool with his head on the counter. Bilbo looked at the time and saw it was nearly eight. Now he noticed that Fili was holding back yawns.

"You should get them to bed." Bilbo whispered. Thorin noticed his nephews and sighed. "Don't worry, I'll bring you a piece when it's done." Thorin placed a kiss on Bilbo's temple and moved to the other side of the counter. He took off his apron and gathered Kili up in his arms. He grumbled but didn't wake up. Fili slid off the stool and thanked Bilbo for the juice box. Bilbo said goodnight to them and watched them leave. Bilbo gathered up the empty juice boxes and threw them away. It wasn't long before the oven went off and Bilbo pulled out the pie. His mouth watered at the fragrance. He went into the freezer and pulled out some vanilla ice cream.

xXx

Thorin led Fili into the guest room. He grabbed their bag and brought it with him. Fili began to get changed into his pajamas. Thorin laid Kili down and switched his day clothes for his night clothes. He woke up half way enough to crawl into bed and lay face down before going back to bed. Fili walked to the bed and joined his brother.

"Uncle Thorin?" Fili's sleepy voice sounded as Thorin was picking up their clothes. He put them in the hamper and returned to the side of the bed. "Do you think Bilbo would mind if I called him 'uncle'?" Thorin kissed Kili's forehead and then leaned over to kiss Fili's.

"You'll have to ask him tomorrow." Thorin turned on the night light and said goodnight to his nephews. They responded with soft breathing. Thorin shut the door and walked into the kitchen where he grabbed a bottle of water and heard a soft knock on the door. He opened his water and took a few sips as he walked to the door. He opened it to reveal Bilbo holding two plates, professionally, and Thorin carefully grabbed one from him. It wasn't he didn't trust Bilbo, but he didn't want to risk not being able to taste his first pie. They walked into Thorin's living room and sat down on the couch.

Thorin could barely resist forgetting all manners and digging into it the minute he smelled the fresh pastry. He didn't want to insult Bilbo by his manners. He was sure he has already, but Bilbo was too polite to say anything. They sat close enough to each other that their thighs were touching, despite the couch taking up nearly the whole living room. They ate in comfortable silence. Too absorbed in eating to worry about talking. Bilbo seemed to inhale the food and when he was done he leaned back and closed his eyes. He enjoyed the gentle movement of Thorin's body moving as he ate. He heard the fork clatter on the plate as it was put on the coffee table alongside his. Thorin leaned back as well and Bilbo put his head on the taller man's shoulder. Thorin hummed and they both sat listening to the rest of the world fall into nighttime silence. Thorin's hand sat on Bilbo's thigh and his thumb rubbed absentminded circles on his inner thigh. His hand was warm and the motion was lulling Bilbo to sleep. Thorin turned his head and murmured into his hair,

"Stay." Bilbo hummed and nearly fell asleep until Thorin stopped his circles and Bilbo hummed in discontent.

"Thorin." He whispered. He didn't open his eyes, but he could feel Thorin's hand move off of his leg and around the small of his back. Bilbo enjoyed the warmth of being tucked into Thorin's side. Thorin's hand splayed out on the smaller man's stomach and pinched the flesh there. Bilbo's eyes shot open and he jumped up. Thorin had a playful smirk on his face.

"This couch is not very comfortable." He watched Bilbo stand with his hands on his hips, but the effect was lost on his exhausted body. He saw that he wasn't the only one that was suffering from the day's activities.

"Alright, but just sleep." Thorin nodded and stood up. He walked in front of Bilbo and led the way to his room. Bilbo nearly fell asleep on the way to his room and thought about asking Thorin to carry him, but decided against it. He wanted to at least get comfortable before he completely passed out. Thorin opened his door and let Bilbo go in first. His house was so much different from Bilbo's. Dark and modern but not unwelcoming. The bed was large and struck Bilbo with a sudden sadness at the thought that Thorin slept in it alone. Bilbo had slept alone as well, but never once had he seen Thorin bring someone home with him. Bilbo had the few affairs to keep his sheets warm until he got bored of their presence and kicked them out. He hadn't gotten bored of Thorin. And he was glad. Thorin went over to his dresser and began to grab his night clothes. Bilbo began to take off his bracers and the buttons on his shirt. Thorin grabbed his clothes and slipped into the adjoining bathroom. Bilbo stripped down to his underwear and slipped into the bed. He couldn't help but notice how soft the sheets were and how the bed conformed around Bilbo's body. He had to chuckle at the thought that the exterior seemed so closed off and withdrawn and that all you had to do was slip in and it was warm and soft. Much like its owner.

Bilbo fluffed up the pillows and lay down on his back. He had his head turned from the bathroom as he closed his eyes. He heard Thorin stop, then resume walking towards the bed. Bilbo was nearly asleep when he felt the sheets move and Thorin laid on nearly the edge of the bed. Bilbo opened his eyes and saw him have his back to Bilbo his body tense. Bilbo gave a small smile and slipped closer to Thorin until his chest was to the taller man's back. Thorin looked over his shoulder at Bilbo and Bilbo rest his head on the taller man's shoulder.

"I thought you said 'just sleep'?" Thorin relaxed into Bilbo's embrace.

"Sleeping and cuddling go very well together after a long day of cooking." Thorin hummed and turned his head back. Bilbo had one hand wrapped around Thorin's waist and the other under his own head.

"I guess we'll have to make it a nightly thing then, seeing as you are always cooking." Bilbo chuckled and nuzzled his nose in the man's dark mane of hair. It smelt like rain and ink.

"Indeed, that would be a good idea." Thorin didn't reply and by the steady breathing underneath Bilbo's hand he could tell the taller man was asleep. Bilbo closed his eyes and splayed his hands on Thorin's bare stomach. "Good night, Thorin." Bilbo sighed and soon the exhaustion of the day consumed him.

xXx

Bilbo didn't stress out easily, but when Drogo walked in carrying his two year old son he began to think worst case scenario. Drogo looked worse for wear and he told his head chef to take over while he took care of Drogo. Drogo handed Frodo off to Bilbo and hurried to explain.

"His mother is sick, we have to leave town for a few days, can you please take care of him until we come back?" Bilbo nodded and with a hurried thank you Drogo ran out the door and Frodo stirred from his nap. Bilbo had watched the boy quite a few times and he had some of his clothes in his house along with anything he might need. To hear the Primula was sick sent a wave of anxiety through Bilbo. He couldn't keep the infant here. He thought about taking the day off and then an idea came to him. He gathered up his stuff and found the old car seat he kept in his office. Hamfast came in and looked worried.

"Hamfast!" Bilbo said as he panted. The older man saw Frodo and grabbed him from Bilbo. "I need to head home, but I'll be back tomorrow. Do you mind helping me with the car seat?" Hamfast nodded and they carried all of the items into Bilbo's car. He hurried to put the car seat up and he thanked whoever was looking out for him that Frodo was a heavy sleeper. He took the child from Hamfast and buckled him in. Bilbo thanked Hamfast and told him he'd be back tomorrow. Hamfast nodded and wished him well. Bilbo got in the car and drove off to a certain multimillion dollar business.

xXx

Bilbo put his hand on his head and looked at the receptionist. She was staring at him with a hard pressed glare and wouldn't let him in.

"I need to see Thorin Oakenshield." He stated for what felt like the umpteenth time. The lady shook her head and Bilbo shifted Frodo to his other hip. He was awake now and watching the scene with bright blue eyes.

"Not without an appointment." She repeated as though he were an invalid. Bilbo groaned and a very tall man with a bald head walked up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but overhear, are you looking for Thorin Oakenshield?" Bilbo nodded slowly. The bald man beamed brightly. "You wouldn't happen to be Bilbo would you?" Bilbo again nodded slowly. The man seemed to smile wider if that was possible. "Right this way!" He swiped his card and led Bilbo passed the blubbering receptionist. Bilbo held Frodo closer to him.

"And who would you be?" Bilbo asked carefully. The other man opened the elevator and they entered.

"The name is Dwalin." Bilbo nodded and the name clicked in his head. He remembered Thorin speaking of Dwalin in many connotations. He wasn't sure what to think of the hulking stature of a man. Frodo seemed intrigued and tried to reach out to Dwalin. Bilbo turned him away and Frodo buried his head in Bilbo's shoulder. After a few silent moments the doors opened and they exited the elevator. Dwalin nearly ran in front of him and burst through the doors of Thorin's office. He was on the phone and scowled at Dwalin until he saw Bilbo holding Frodo. He hurried a goodbye and hung up the phone. Fili and Kili got up from the floor where they were coloring and rushed to hug Bilbo. He smiled down at the boys and put Frodo down. They looked in interest at the new child. Frodo continued to hold onto Bilbo's pant leg.

"Bilbo are you alright?" Bilbo nodded. Fili and Kili were trying to converse with Frodo.

"I have to watch my cousin's son and I was wondering if I could take Fili and Kili home to make them something to eat and watch them for the rest of the day?" Thorin stood there without any emotion on his face. Bilbo suddenly feared he had imposed and that Thorin would say no. Dwalin was sitting in the corner watching the whole ordeal. He was silent except for what Bilbo thought was the biting of nails. Thorin's face broke slightly when he gave a small smile and nodded.

"I have no protest towards that." Thorin walked around his desk and addressed Fili and Kili. "Would you boys be willing to go with Bilbo and stay at his house until I get home?" Both of them nodded vigorously. Frodo had loosened his grip on Bilbo's leg as Fili and Kili continued to talk to him.

"Alright," Bilbo smiled softly and Thorin couldn't help but return it. The boys had been very well behaved as always, so he would have been willing to keep them, but with Bilbo offer he couldn't refuse a few minutes of alone time to finish up some work. They had been staying with Thorin ever since they had been kicked out of every day care center for fifty miles. They seemed to be much more docile if they were around Thorin. They continued to sit in silence before Fili and Kili were yelling at each other and tackling each other to the ground. Frodo was frightened by the display and clung to Bilbo's leg. Both Bilbo and Thorin went for a boy. Bilbo grabbing Kili and Thorin wrangling Fili into his arms. He was holding him by the collar and he looked like a mischievous kitten.

"I should get going before they break anything in your office." Bilbo chuckled and Thorin scowled at the two boys. He looked up at Bilbo as he let go of Kili and picked up Frodo. Frodo hid in Bilbo's shoulder and tried to make himself invisible. Thorin's expression softened when he saw Bilbo holding Frodo and Fili and Kili standing below them. He imagined for a second that it was his own family.

"Oh would you two kiss already!" Dwalin said from his spot in the corner of the office. Thorin snapped out of his daydream and turned to face him.

"Shut up or I'll tell Dori and Nori about your secret nightly visits to Ori." Dwalin shut up and Bilbo's ears reddened. Bilbo told the boys to gather up their items and while they did that Bilbo readjusted Frodo.

"You'll be home in time for dinner?" Bilbo asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure. Thorin looked around and nodded. Bilbo stepped forward and gave Thorin a kiss on the cheek. Later if asked Thorin would deny it, but Bilbo could see the blush flood his cheeks. Kili was scrunching up his face in disgust, but Fili had a fond look on his face. Bilbo corralled the gaggle of children out of the office and Thorin watched as he left. He didn't go back to work until he saw the elevator doors close around the four people. Dwalin decided to speak up then,

"Oh you are the stupidest fucker I know." Thorin whipped his head around and glared at his friend. The other man just laughed. "You are _so_ besotted with that little bunny of a person!" Dwalin said between breaths. Thorin had the urge to wallop his friend. He took a deep breath and decided against it. He calmly went back to his desk and sat down. He picked up a pen and tried to get back to work. Dwalin teased him the whole time. Thorin finally had enough and looked up at Dwalin.

"I have Dori and Nori on my contacts list." He said with a deathly calmness. "If you don't leave this instant then I fear your head will be the new wall ornament in their home." Dwalin sat for a second.

"You're bluffing." Thorin didn't even blink. Dwalin got up and shrugged.

"Alright, but I hear from Ori Bilbo and Bofur are getting rather close," Dwalin snuck out of the door with his last comment. "You might want to leave that man unable to walk if you want to keep him." Thorin had had enough and threw the stapler nearby at his door. Dwalin closed it laughing before he could be struck. He knew it was all teasing on Dwalin's end. He had no reason to worry when Bilbo showed up at his work asking to take care of his nephews. He went back to work so he could go home to his little bunny. Thorin smirked at the thought of introducing the pet name to Bilbo


	5. I'm With You

A week or so had passed since Drogo and Primula came back. They thanked Bilbo for taking care of Frodo on such notice. Bilbo merely shook his head and told them it was nothing. Dis had come a few days after that and taken Fili and Kili back. Thorin feigned relief, but Bilbo could tell that the minute they had left his apartment he missed them. The apartments were very quiet after they had left. It wasn't uncomfortable, the boys had just created a lively atmosphere in the apartments, often running between the two as they played games and included little Frodo in them. Fili and Kili had done less damage then Thorin in the two weeks they were with them then Thorin had in one day. It was astounding to say the least. Bilbo often came home to the doors wide open and Fili and Kili chasing each other with various items as swords and shields. Bilbo would make dinner while Thorin was used as a pillar for Fili and Kili's fort. Bilbo had sworn himself to secrecy on that tid bit of information, but it had come at a high price.

It was a particularly busy day at the tea house and Bilbo hadn't been able to come home at a decent hour. It was nearly eleven thirty when he trudged into the elevator, the day wearing down on him. His phone had died and he was in desperate need of a meal. His head hit the door to the elevator and he closed his eyes for a moment only to wake up as he nearly fell out of the elevator. He caught himself in time and trudged into his apartment. His shoes left where they fell off his feet. He saw there was a to go box on the counter and a little note.

 _I left you dinner – T_

 _P.S. It's delivery_.

Bilbo smiled and stuck it in the microwave as he put all of his stuff away. He stood at the counter and ate the Chinese food Thorin had ordered. Bilbo was too tired to care. He stuffed it in his mouth and was finished in record time, throwing the box away and putting his fork in the dishwasher. He stretched and walked into his room. He didn't bother to turn on the light as he stripped down to his under wear. It had been warm in the evenings despite the calendar stating September. He crawled into his side of the bed and vaguely noticed the large lump on the other side. Once he got comfortable, the lump moved and scooted closer to Bilbo. Warm arms wrapped around Bilbo's torso and Bilbo fitted himself into the lump's shoulder. Bilbo hummed and nearly fell asleep.

"I didn't think you'd ever come home." Thorin's sleepy remark sounded in the dark.

"Oh hush, I'm just a few hours late." Bilbo yawned. "You managed not to burn my kitchen down while I was gone." Bilbo smiled in the dark and nuzzled his nose into Thorin's neck. Thorin hummed low in his throat, but it was nearly lost as Bilbo found himself falling asleep.

"Goodnight, Bilbo." Bilbo almost couldn't reply, but he managed a groggy response,

"Night, Thorin." It wasn't too long after that that Bilbo fell into a peaceful rest.

xXx

The Saturday morning brought bright rays of light from the windows. Bilbo woke up slowly. Thorin's warmth not granting him the luxury of removing himself from the bed to make breakfast. Thorin was still sleeping soundly, usually one to sleep in on the weekends. Bilbo moved his head to rest on Thorin's chest, his head gently moving as Thorin breathed in and out. His mouth was slightly open and Bilbo dared to reach up and give him a slight kiss. Thorin's breathing faltered, but he didn't wake up, at least not yet. Bilbo returned to watching Thorin from his chest. Finally his breathing changed and his hand moved to Bilbo's hip.

"It's rather creepy to watch me while I sleep." Thorin mumbled out of his unconscious state. Bilbo chuckled softly.

"I find it endearing." He put his ear to Thorin's chest and listened to the taller man's heart. Thorin's laughter rumbled in his chest as he opened his eyes. The feeling of Thorin's hand on Bilbo's hip was a comforting one. His thumb began to trace circles on the blonder man's skin. Bilbo closed his eyes and he could feel Thorin move to kiss Bilbo's forehead. Bilbo smiled softly. Bilbo moved to get up, but Thorin's hand on his hip denied him from moving. Bilbo looked at Thorin with a stormy glare.

Thorin didn't loosen his grip on Bilbo one bit. "But I'm hungry." Thorin continued to hold him. Bilbo pouted. Thorin had an odd look on his face when Bilbo settled down. Bilbo tilted his head and stared at Thorin trying to think about anything that could have upset the still somewhat unconscious man.

"Hmm?" Thorin hummed and moved his hands to Bilbo's back. Thorin opened his eyes a little bit more to take in Bilbo's worried expression.

"What's wrong?" Thorin looked away, but held Bilbo closer to his chest. Bilbo felt his heart nearly beat out of his chest and the worst things came to mind. He wanted to pull away, but Thorin held him close, but continued to avoid his eyes. Bilbo was getting upset at his contradictory attitude. Bilbo forced himself to lean over Thorin with his hands on either side of the dark haired man's head. Thorin finally looked at Bilbo, his hair was tasseled and his eyes were alight with a smoldering gaze.

"I have to leave tomorrow." Thorin nearly whispered. His voice was quiet, Bilbo almost didn't hear him. Bilbo was confused on what he'd meant. Was he leaving forever? Where was he going? Why was he leaving? Was he just leaving Bilbo? "I have company business overseas and I don't know when I'll be back, so I want to spend as much time as I can with you today. And preferably not leave this bed." Bilbo visibly relaxed. He settled down in Thorin's arms once again.

"Alright, but I _am_ hungry." Thorin chuckled and they both got up long enough to make some quick snacks, nothing of great talent even for Thorin, but soon they were back in bed, feeding each other and sharing a few chaste kisses. All of Bilbo's worries were pushed to the back of his mind when Thorin popped a raspberry in his mouth and tossed one at Bilbo.

xXx

The alarm went off and Thorin hurried to shut it off. He didn't want to wake Bilbo. The digital clock said 4:45. His plane left at 6 and he wanted to get through customs in an orderly fashion. He gently moved Bilbo off of his chest and into the large expanse of pillows. Thorin hurried to shower and put on some comfortable clothes, which meant slacks and a button up. He nixed the tie, jacket, and vest since he was going to be sitting on a plane for over seven hours. He put his hair up in a loose bun and went into his apartment to gather all of his things together.

He looked at the clock again and it read 5:15. He had ten minutes before he would be late. He picked up his pace, grabbing a quick snack out of the fridge and putting it in the top pocket of his suitcase before he left it outside his door and went back into Bilbo's apartment. The younger man was sprawled out on the bed, taking advantage of no longer having to share it. Thorin smiled and walked over to the side that was closest to his head. He leaned down and kissed Bilbo's brow before lingering a minute and rushing out the door to catch his flight. Balin shot him a text telling him he was there and if he didn't hurry then he'd never get through customs. Thorin nearly ran down the stairs in his impatience to wait for the elevator. Finally it arrived and his mood sunk as the elevator brought him down the apartment complex.

xXx

Bilbo was running around the kitchen yelling orders. It had become extremely busy in the past few weeks. It usually picked up around autumn and winter, but nothing like this. They had been slammed almost nonstop for a week. It helped keep Bilbo's mind off the fact he would go home to an empty apartment each night, but it was wearing on his nerves and he was sure that his hair was turning greyer each second. And to think he was only 33. It had been nearly a month since Thorin had left and although they had texted nearly every day it didn't last before one of them had work. They had tried skyping, but the times were always bad with either one of them asleep or the other in a meeting.

Bilbo was rushing about trying to get orders out and he could see Hamfast and Bain making drinks at lightening speeds. Everyone seemed happy and despite it being a mad house he was glad to see everyone looking so happy. More people continued to swarm into the building and Bilbo let the door to the kitchen swing close and he went back to bossing around his crew. He moved from station to station making sure that everything was perfect. Suddenly Drogo came to the window into the kitchen looking worried. Bilbo tilted his head and looked at his cousin.

"Bilbo." Drogo started. He had a plate in his hand and he continued to look weary. "A customer said that the food was cold." Bilbo walked over, wiping his hands on his apron and checked the food. It was perfect temperature. He shook his head and waved him off.

"Ask them if they'd like something else or I can make them a new dish." Drogo nodded hurriedly and went back out taking the plate and putting it on the counter. Bilbo felt the back of his head start to twitch at the thought of someone trying to scam him. Bilbo got a few more plates out before Drogo came back looking flustered and saddened.

"They said that they'd like a new dish, preferably something worth eating." Bilbo clenched his fists and sneered. Everyone in the kitchen was watching intently as they worked around the scene. Bilbo waved Drogo off and told him that if the customer didn't like the next dish then he may leave and find business somewhere else. Drogo again nodded and left. Bilbo was left alone to make his own personal favorite that he had perfected in his years of making it. By the time Drogo came back Bilbo gave it to him and had a smug look on his face. Drogo left with the plate and his crew began to chatter quietly to each other. He had a few more plates head out to the lobby before the door swung open to reveal Drogo. He was holding the plate that he had just sent out. Bilbo glared at the plate and grabbed it from Drogo.

He shoved the door open as Drogo told him what table. Bilbo found it easily enough and nearly threw the plate down on the table. He was a small man, but he had a temper, especially when it came to his cooking. Bilbo didn't have a chance to start yelling before the man looked up at him and Bilbo started to choke on his words. Thorin stood up and Bilbo launched himself at him. The dining room went silent. Bilbo hugged Thorin tight to his chest before he pulled back and crashed his lips to the other man's. When they both ran out of breath Bilbo pulled back, smiling.

"Do you know how hard it was to send your food back?" Thorin chuckled and Bilbo laughed loudly as the dining room began to eat again. He kissed Thorin again and Thorin chuckled as he reciprocated the kiss.

"I have to get back to work, but you'll be home tonight?" Thorin nodded. Bilbo gave him one last chaste kiss and headed back into the kitchen, much to his dismay. He had a month of lost time to catch up on, he wanted to start now, but he didn't want to leave his crew alone to deal with the almost constant rush. Bilbo felt weightless as he flitted around the kitchen. After a month Thorin was back and he was excited to finally be back in his arms.


	6. Skinny Love

Thorin was hunched over his desk as he scribbled words furiously onto the page. It had been a hell of a day and all he wanted to do was go home, but he still had at most four hours left of filling out forms and writing emails. He contemplated just leaving, but he knew he would have to do it on a separate day anyways, so he might as well get it done now. He didn't hear the door to his office open until a hand was running through his hair and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, his body relaxing almost instantly.

"You work too hard sometimes." Bilbo put the bag of food down and Thorin pushed his chair out from under his desk, Bilbo fitting perfectly on Thorin's lap. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo's waist and stared fondly up at the younger man.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin leaned back in his chair, taking Bilbo with him. He gave him a chaste kiss before he could respond. Bilbo motioned to the bag on his desk. Thorin looked at it briefly before Bilbo moved to stand, but Thorin held him in place.

"You didn't answer my calls, so I decided to bring you dinner." Bilbo smiled wide, unfazed at all it seemed by the fact that Thorin hadn't answered any of his phone calls. Thorin looked over at his desk phone and saw it blinking with three missed calls and two voicemails. He also saw it was nearly nine. Thorin let Bilbo stand as he squirmed in his lap. Thorin wasn't sure if he could take much more before he forgot about his hunger for the food that was in the bag. Bilbo pulled out some Tupperware and silverware and Thorin directed his attention from the younger man's taunting hips to the food that was being offered. Bilbo quirked an eyebrow at him as he handed over the food. Thorin's stomach grumbled and Bilbo smirked as he turned around and stacked all of Thorin's papers into a neat pile and sat down on his desk.

Thorin took a deep breath and dove into the food procured for him. Bilbo pulled out two water bottles and offered one to Thorin which he graciously accepted if begrudgingly at the thought that he'd had to stop eating for even a fraction of a second. He nearly finished off the water before he resumed eating.

"How much more do you have?" Bilbo looked around and the stacks of papers that were taking over his desk. Thorin took a deep breath and looked around at his desk. He was between bites of food, his hand stopping midway to his mouth.

"Time wise or work wise?" Bilbo's face finally fell. He looked around knowing his partner wouldn't likely get home tonight, most likely falling asleep on his desk only to be woken up by his secretary in the morning then the process would repeat. Bilbo took the empty containers from him and put them in the bag. Thorin stretched and groaned as a serious of pops were produced from his back. Bilbo moved forward and grabbed Thorin's face. Thorin looked up at him with dark eyes. "Let's go home." Thorin wanted to shake his head, but Bilbo leaned down and kissed him until his lungs hurt from the lack of breath. Once Bilbo pulled back – only enough to look him in the eyes – Thorin was ready to do anything the smaller man wished. Something he'll likely never admit aloud. But Bilbo knew it none the less.

"But – " Thorin tried to protest, but fingers gently running through his hair stopped that. He groaned and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist. "Damn you." He whispered and kissed Bilbo again. Bilbo slid into Thorin's lap and the chair barely creaked at the added weight. Thorin held Bilbo by his hips as the smaller man gently dug his nails into the nape of Thorin's neck. Thorin gasped and ran his hands up Bilbo's sides. His hands slipping under the shirt and Bilbo arching his back slightly to press himself into Thorin. Bilbo wiggled his hips into Thorin's and Thorin nearly growled.

"It seems I still have work to do." Thorin's husky voice whispered in Bilbo's ear. Nipping slightly at his ear lobe. "The kind I can really put myself into and bend over my desk." Bilbo shuddered and a soft moan slipped from his mouth. Thorin kissed the juncture between Bilbo's neck and jaw and Bilbo rolled his hips into Thorin's. Thorin moved to kiss Bilbo again. Each of them panting and uninterested in pulling apart. Thorin moved his hands to grab Bilbo's rear. Bilbo hummed in content as Thorin gently squeezed. Thorin was going to kiss him again, but before he could Bilbo's finger was pressed against his lips in a silencing motion.

Bilbo looked sad, but Thorin couldn't understand why. "We need to stop before we get a head of ourselves." Thorin leaned back and his face went blank. He moved his hands to Bilbo's hips. He wanted answers. This constant teasing then nothing had left Thorin feeling as though Bilbo didn't desire him. Even if Bilbo didn't desire him, he still made Thorin the happiest man in the world, but did Bilbo feel the same way?

"Do you not…." Thorin hesitated as he watched Bilbo's face. "Want me?" Bilbo burst out in laughter. Thorin didn't find the subject matter to be all the humorous.

"That's hardly the truth." Bilbo inched closer and Thorin had to restrain himself to disregard Bilbo's previous statement and ravish him on his desk. Bilbo gave him a long, slow kiss. It was getting on Thorin's nerves that Bilbo wouldn't answer his question. Bilbo pulled back and put his hands on either side of Thorin's head. "I have desired you for longer than I care to admit to, and it weren't for your misfortune of locking yourself out, I think I would still be trying to find one night stands that would give me the illusion of being with the actual _Thorin Oakenshield_." Thorin stayed silent. "If I could I would have you every morning, screaming my name until you didn't have the voice to berate at your clients. And every night after work you would never go to bed unsatisfied. Dinners would be left to get cold more than twice a week if it meant I had the choice of eating or being bent over the nearest flat surface."

"Then…" Thorin started, but Bilbo didn't let him finish.

"Because I wanted to prove to you that you weren't just another one night stand to me. That you aren't just some fling." Bilbo's voice got quiet and his eyes sparkled in the dim light. "That I love you." Thorin's breath caught in his throat. He was silent for a long time before Bilbo moved to get off of his lap. He wanted to give Thorin his space if it meant that he wouldn't hate him later. It was something Bilbo had battled with for weeks. Thorin wrapped his arms around Bilbo and pulled him in close. Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin as well once the shock passed on. Thorin pulled back and gave him a languid kiss.

"I love you, too, Bilbo." Bilbo's heart began to race and he smiled. Thorin returned the gesture. They sat staring at each other like complete idiots before Bilbo got off Thorin's lap and grabbed all of his stuff. Most importantly of all he grabbed Thorin's hand and pulled him out of the chair. Something Thorin let him do because Bilbo had no doubt that he would have easily stayed in the chair if he so pleased. Thorin grabbed all of his items and followed Bilbo to the door. Bilbo looked back with a sly grin,

"Come on, let's go home."


	7. Getting You Home

They hailed a cab, Thorin not wanting to wake up Balin at this hour for something as trivial as getting him home. They squeezed into the back of the cab and the tension in the air made the cab driver look back at them nervously a few times. As if they would do something whilst he took them to their apartment complex.

Bilbo's hands did have the tendency to wander, though. Thorin caught his hands as they moved up his thigh and he set them back in the smaller man's lap. Bilbo looked at him through his eyelashes and gave a dark grin. Thorin was losing the thin strip of patience he had at the moment and was tempted to turn his full attention to the small man next to him, but he decided that the back of a taxi wasn't going to be very romantic. After it took them six months Thorin could wait twenty minutes to get to at least the apartment complex. The way to the elevator would be a true test of his patience.

The taxi pulled over to the curb and Bilbo and Thorin did their best not to rush out of the cab. Thorin handed the taxi driver ample amount of money as Bilbo sauntered away. Thorin nearly ran after him in his rush to catch up with him. Bilbo stopped to press the button for the elevator and turned around to face Thorin. Bilbo's hand ran up Thorin's chest and fiddled with the buttons of his oxford. His shirt sleeves were rolled up and Bilbo ran his other hand up Thorin's exposed forearm. He stepped forward and used the hand on Thorin's chest to grab his tie and pull him down for a searing kiss.

Thorin pushed forward and pressed Bilbo against the elevator door, his hands on either side of the smaller man. Thorin nudged a leg between Bilbo's and Bilbo groaned in appreciation at the friction. They were both consumed in each other they didn't pay attention to the door opening slightly to their left. Or the sharp intake of breath and shutting of the door. There were a few hushed voices on the other side of the door, but Thorin and Bilbo didn't pay any attention to them as they nearly fell into the elevator. Thorin's arm around Bilbo saved them both.

While the elevator ascended two dark figures emerged from the room and ran up the stairs. One confused the other gleefully hurrying up the steps. They stopped at the landing of Bilbo and Thorin's apartments. After a few seconds the elevator dinged and opened, revealing the two men tripping over each other as they attempted to reach one of their apartments. Bilbo's was the choice whether consciously or not.

"This is why you woke me up?" The confused one asked in a hushed whisper. The one that was wide awake turned to the other as the door shut.

"Yes, I had to prove I was the winner." The confused figured slouched and punched the other man in the arm.

"Now we look like pervs, come on." The confused figured was waking up and started down the stairs.

"Also we may need to get into Bilbo's apartment later to give them their some of the money." The other figure only flipped him off and went back down stairs.

"I'm going back to bed; if you like you can join me, but no more creepy escapades into the night, Bofur." The confused figure addressed Bofur. Bofur soon followed down the stairs. They both looked at the elevator wearily and decided to continue to stroll down the stairs.

"Alright, but you're part of this too, Nori, so you are also a midnight peeping tom." Nori groaned and shook his head. He didn't know why he put up with the man sometimes. He was too tired to argue and now forty dollars poorer.

xXx

There were so many places that Thorin had fantasized them ravishing each other on, but as soon as he was in the moment he could barely think of one of them. Thorin stood staring at Bilbo, his lips swollen from all the kissing and his hair tasseled from Thorin's fingers. His eyes were hazy with lust and his breathing irregular. His skin was flushed and glistening with a slight sheen of sweat.

Thorin had never seen anything more beautiful. Thorin would never get enough of this man. Bilbo had already worked his way through Thorin's buttons and his hands were exploring the muscle of his chest that was covered in a good spackling of hair. He flicked his thumb over one of his nipples and Thorin shot into action. He grabbed Bilbo's thighs and lifted him up. Bilbo made a sound of enjoyment as he nuzzled his face in Thorin's neck and began to lay little nips on his skin. Thorin nearly faltered on his way to Bilbo's room.

"If you want to enjoy this as much as you've put it off I wouldn't suggest doing that." Thorin growled. Bilbo seemed destined on killing Thorin as he made his way into the bedroom. He unceremoniously threw Bilbo the bed and removed his shirt before he crawled over Bilbo and began to lave the smaller man's skin with open mouth kisses. Thorin barely restrained from ripping off Bilbo's shirt as he undid the buttons and he shed the offending item. Bilbo arched his back as his skin came into contact with the moderately tempered air. Thorin's mouth descended on the smaller man's skin and began to lave his skin with open mouthed kisses and Bilbo couldn't resist the groan that emitted itself from his throat. Thorin took at as a sign of encouragement and moved his mouth up to the smaller man's neck. Nipping at his ear and Bilbo's arms shot around his neck, grasping at his hair and digging his nails into Thorin's scalp.

Thorin growled possessively and rolled his hips against Bilbo's. Bilbo yelled out Thorin's name and Thorin couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face. This was his doing and Bilbo was for him to do. Bilbo let go and one of his hands searched the bed for a second before Thorin looked at the wandering hand for a second while Bilbo used the distraction to scoot up in the bed and open the drawer closest to his side of the bed. He grabbed what he needed in the dark room and left it on the bed to be contended with later. Bilbo grabbed Thorin's hips and while he was distracted by what Bilbo had done, Bilbo flipped them over so he was straddling the businessman.

Thorin stared up in amazement at the man on top of him. He didn't, in a million years, think he deserved to have such an angel wantonly grinding his hips into his own. Thorin dug his fingers into Bilbo's hips, sure to leave bruises and forced his head into the comforter. He let out a low moan.

"Bilbo." Thorin flipped them over once again, his fingers working on Bilbo's trousers. He got the button and zipper done and hurried to remove both his pants and underwear in one fail swoop. The clothes landing somewhere behind him as he took in the slightly shiny man that lay below him and flushed from their activities. His skin smooth to the touch as Thorin ran his hands up Bilbo's legs and sides. Bilbo leaned up to remove Thorin's own last pieces of clothing and Thorin stepped out of them, leaning over Bilbo. Both of them marveling at each other, now that their eyes were adjusted to the darkness of the room.

Bilbo was an avid reader of ancient texts, but no image could compare to the living god that was currently glistening in front of him. Thorin leaned over and gently kissed Bilbo, it was so different from the previous kisses they had shared, but it wasn't any less exciting. Bilbo keened as Thorin moved his hands to Bilbo's lower back to lift him up off the bed. Thorin supported Bilbo on his thighs as he used one of his hands to squeeze one of Bilbo's buttocks. The round flesh responded to his touch and Thorin tilted his head forward, his hair falling in his face and Bilbo reached up to brush it away. Bilbo kissed Thorin feverishly as Thorin slipped a finger into Bilbo. Bilbo nearly screamed into Thorin's mouth, but he bit his lip in response.

Thorin continued to work him until Bilbo was a writhing panting mess underneath him. Mewling and begging for him for something, but Bilbo never specified what it was he wanted. Bilbo reached behind him and grabbed the tube from earlier and decided to take matters into his own hands. He popped the cap and coated Thorin's erection with a healthy dose. Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand and stalled his hips. Bilbo nearly whined in frustration.

"What is it you want?" Thorin had a mischievous gleam in his eye and a sly smirk on his face. Bilbo slowly leaned up, pressing his chest to Thorin's, his free hand turning Thorin's head, so Bilbo would have an easier time to whisper in his ear.

"Just shut up and fuck me." Thorin couldn't resist the snap of his hips at hearing the foul language come out of Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo groaned as Thorin positioned himself. Despite Bilbo's incessant moaning Thorin resisted the urge to pound into Bilbo that would leave the smaller man unable to walk for a few days. He slowly eased himself in and eventually was filled to the hilt. Bilbo took a deep breath to compose himself before Thorin adjusted and slowly pulled his hips back. Without any warning he snapped his hips back and Bilbo screamed out the man's name. He scrambled up and grabbed Thorin's back leaving angry red marks on his shoulders. The panting man in his arms only made Thorin's pride swell as he continued to roll his hips at a decent pace. Bilbo mewled and keened in response, some of the most beautiful noises Thorin had ever heard.

Bilbo laved Thorin's neck with kisses, eventually getting fixated on one spot, licking and biting until there was a deep purple mark. Thorin reached a hand up and pushed Bilbo back onto the bed and twisted his hips with each thrust, hitting Bilbo perfectly that forced his eyes closed and nearly endless moans escaping his bruised lips. Thorin could feel himself nearly reaching his climax when Bilbo tensed, his toes curling against the sheets, and he spilled himself on his stomach. The sight of his completely pleasured face kicked it off for Thorin. He doubled over as he recovered from one of the most intense orgasms he's ever had. They lay there for a while in complete silence except for their labored breathing.

The room smelt like sex and cool night air from the cracked window. Bilbo ran his fingers through Thorin's hair. His fingers occasionally getting caught on knots, but he removed them with little to no hassle from the raven locks. Thorin eventually removed himself and looked up at Bilbo. His face was soft and still slightly damp from their excursion. Thorin leaned up and gave the smaller man a lingering kiss. Bilbo grabbed his head and sighed into his mouth. Thorin moved until he was hovering over Bilbo.

"So soon?" Bilbo whispered.

"I'm trying to beat a personal goal." Bilbo hummed and raised his eyebrow.

"And that would be?" Thorin smirked and ran a hand down Bilbo's stomach.

"Leave you unable to walk tomorrow." Bilbo chuckled and kissed Thorin again.

xXx

The morning came too early for both of them. Thorin being the first to wander out of the room. He noticed something on Bilbo's counter and meandered over to it. It was a small satchel. There was a note next to it.

 _We thought to give you your share of the pot. Since you did all the work._

 _~The Company_

Thorin opened up the satchel and there was a wad of bills in there. He rubbed his face, throwing the money back on the counter and went back to his lover's bed.


	8. Lullaby

The kitchen was busy as usual on a gloomy Friday afternoon. People coming in to get away from the mucky outside. The rain petered down in a steady flow; it had been that way for the past day and a half. The night breaking the storm and the moon shone brightly through the windows that night as Bilbo was awoken by the sound of the rain ceasing. When he realized what woke him he curled back into Thorin's embrace and fell back into an easy sleep.

People bustled in, the noise level rising as more and more people created a distinct contrast to the dark outside world. Someone burst through the door, soaking wet and panting. Bilbo didn't recognize them at first glance. He gave them an odd look but continued to issue orders and help out where he could. He could hear the intruder ask for him. Bilbo finally threw off his apron and approached the bedraggled man. He could see now his eyes were red from tears. He was shaky with cold as the water seeped into his clothes and his eyes were as dark as the clouds outside.

"Bilbo!" The man took a relieved sigh. Bilbo was watching him with a careful eye. "You need to get to the hospital. Now." Bilbo tilted his head. The man tried to hurry to explain. "There was an accident, your cousin's didn't make it, but the boy is critical and they need the closest relative." Bilbo's head swam. He tried to make sense of all the information that was being thrown at him at once. The man began to push Bilbo out the kitchen door. "You have to go! Frodo might not make it!" Everyone stopped. The whole kitchen had grown to care for the small boy and Bilbo felt his veins freeze. He grabbed his coat and burst out the door. Hamfast watched him with a confused glance and ran into the kitchen. He knew there were very few reasons that Bilbo would bolt on a rush like this.

Bilbo hailed a cab and gave the cabbie the hospital name. The man gave him a sympathetic look and arrived as legally as possible. He didn't bother to look at how much money he threw at the cab driver as he ran full speed into the ER. He arrived at the desk and asked where Frodo Baggins was being held. They told him he was in surgery and gave him forms to fill out. Bilbo was in too much shock to think about anything other than seeing his last remaining family. He filled out the forms as best he could and handed them to the lady. She gave a pitying smile which he ignored and sat down in a chair in the waiting room.

Once he was able to take a deep breath and sit down silent tears began to fall down his face. The shock was subsiding and he was shaking and sobbing. A nurse with long red hair came over and gave him a blanket, noticing his wet appearance. The rain had picked up and it was now thundering and lightning outside. He didn't notice the nurse's presence until his body shook off the blanket and he hurried to cover himself in it once again. He hid his face in his hands and waiting for the doctor's to come out with the news.

xXx

Bilbo didn't know how long he was there when he heard his name being called. He looked up and Thorin was striding in from the raging storm now. His hair was sticking to his head and he shook his coat off. Bilbo stood up and ran to him. Thorin held him tightly in his arms as the younger man took deep breaths to keep himself from crying again. Thorin didn't say anything as he soothed his boyfriend. He knew what it was like to lose someone close to him, especially someone at such a young age.

"How did you know I was here?" Bilbo muttered into Thorin's chest. Thorin gently pet Bilbo's head and rubbed soothing circles on Bilbo's back.

"I went to bring you lunch, but Hamfast stopped me at the door and told me what happened." Thorin said in a soft voice. Bilbo leant back to look into Thorin's eyes. His face was solemn. He mourned as well.

"I'm sorry I just –" He started but Thorin cut him off with a kiss to his forehead.

"Shhh." He whispered and they moved back to each sit in a chair. They sat in silence for a long time. Bilbo's head on Thorin's shoulder, Thorin holding Bilbo's hand, kissing his knuckles; whispering calming words that Bilbo couldn't hear but were giving a soothing effect. They continued to sit in the waiting room for numerous hours before a weary doctor came out from one of the rooms. Both of them were sleeping, but when they heard the door open they sprang up.

"He's critical, but we are going to keep him until he is stable." Bilbo squeezed Thorin's hand and a reassuring squeeze responded. "Sadly his parents didn't make it." Bilbo nodded, closing his eyes.

"What happened?" The doctor rubbed his face. Thorin was silent during the entire encounter.

"I was told that they were at a light that turned, but the rain made the oncoming traffic collide into them. The other car was also crucially damaged and the driver died on impact." Bilbo kept his eyes closed as he took in the information.

"Am I allowed to see him?" The doctor nodded and led both of them back to the recovery room that Frodo was held in. He was bandaged on nearly every part of his little body. A tube sticking out of his mouth, so he could continue to breathe while he was recovering. Bilbo took a deep breath and buried his face in Thorin's chest. Thorin held onto him as Bilbo cried. He didn't cry for the loss of the child's parents – as mournful as he was about them – he was crying for the life that Bilbo would watch Frodo go through. Much the same as his own and he couldn't bear the thought of the boy having to contend with that for the rest of his existence. The doctor left and Thorin made calming noises. It was only when Bilbo felt small drops hit his head did he realize Thorin too was crying.

Bilbo gave a bitter smile. "Thank you for being here." Thorin merely shook his head and looked at Frodo. Remembering when Dis' husband died and how Fili and Kili were affected by it. They lost an uncle and a father in that day. Thorin would have replaced Vili with himself in a heartbeat if it meant Fili and Kili would grow up with a father in their life. Now Frodo was thrown into nearly the same situation and it was up to Bilbo to take care of the boy now. Thorin wouldn't let him do it alone. He never let Dis do it alone and it would be a cold day in hell if he let Bilbo do it on his own. Bilbo stopped crying and looked back at Frodo. He took a deep breath, letting go of Thorin for a split second to give the small boy a kiss on his forehead.

"Come on, there's nothing more we can do for him." Bilbo whispered and they walked out of the recovery room. Bilbo leaning heavily on Thorin's side. That night, back in bed, Bilbo slept curled against Thorin. His back pressed to Thorin's front, but he didn't go to sleep. He stayed up until the wee hours of the morning, listening to Thorin's even breathing behind him.


End file.
